


Smells Like Troll Spirit

by Faerie_Fable, Sweetheartbetta1997



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Baking, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Like Chaz and Hickory..., Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartbetta1997/pseuds/Sweetheartbetta1997
Summary: A collection of short, sweet little one shots.Every chapter will be titled by their relationship and/or themes.Feel free to give me prompts or ideas in the comments!
Relationships: Branch/Chaz (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Chaz/Hickory (Trolls), Delta Dawn (Trolls) & King Trollex (Trolls), Delta Dawn/Dickory (Trolls), Hickory & Biggie (Trolls), Hickory/King Quincy (Trolls), Queen Barb (Trolls)/Reader, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Mentioned), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Poppy & Chaz (Trolls), Queen Poppy (Trolls)/Riff (Trolls), Sid Fret/Chaz (Trolls), Sid Fret/Riff
Comments: 102
Kudos: 140





	1. Sleepy Brickoppy Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Faerie-Fable

Hickory had fallen asleep, leaned back on Poppy's plush sofa and just sunk into the soft cushions, relaxing until the world melted away, arms spread across the backrest while his chin slowly met his chest, nodding off while Poppy and Branch bickered and joked. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he'd just been too comfortable, warm and snug in the pod.

When he woke up, attempting to stretch, an apology on the tip of his tongue he realised he was pinned, unable to move and looked down, warmth spreading through him, soft and sweet like the cotton candy Poppy had introduced him to. Poppy had crawled into his lap at some point, resting her head against his chest as if trying to listen to his heartbeat, one of her hands clutching at his vest, the other tangled in Branch's hair as if even in her sleep she still sought him out. Branch had snuggled into his side, book laying open across his lap, forgotten, his soft black hair tickling Hickory's chin. 

He lowered his arms, draping them slowly over the two sleeping trolls and watched with a fond smile as they both seemed to snuggle deeper into him, little hums of contentment in their throats. He surreptitiously readjusted Branch's vest, his warm smile softening even further when the stocky troll mumbled something, nuzzling into his chest, nose pressing to Poppy's who snorted in her sleep, her hands tightening for a moment where they grasped black hair and a cowboys yodelling vest. 

He closed his eyes with a sigh, head tilted up to the ceiling and decided to just enjoy the impromptu sleepy hug time, and maybe catch a few more Zs.


	2. Delta Is Good At Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Faerie-Fable

Delta looked down, and down, and down some more at the troll currently passed out on the floor of the saloon. Or at least, laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and not moving or blinking... Or doing anything. 

Except breathing, she hoped. 

He blinked at last, eyes shifting to her and she found herself kneeling down to offer him a hand up. He pushed himself up to stand, not accepting the hand, so she did the first thing she could think of for the troll who's just spent the better part of two hours telling her how much he cared about his adopted brother, she pulled him in for a hug.

Tight and warm, she hugged him close, arms wrapped securely around his shoulders and waist to hold him in. He tensed at first, ramrod straight, then began to push, trying to get out, but the struggles were weak, and there was a sniffling noise before he relaxed, melting into the embrace and burrowing his face into her chest, finally hiding from all the responsibilities he'd shouldered for so long all by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delta looked sideways, grinning at the yodelling troll while he tried on his new vest, country styled with exact replica embroidered stitched details of his traditional garments. Even his cowboy hat had been detailed with the embroidery. She watched him smooth the vest down against his burly chest with trembling fingers, tears glistening in his red rimmed eyes. 

"D'ye like it hon?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear him say it, while Dickory sniffled on her other side. 

"I get ta be both, Ah love it" he gushed, accent caught between both genres and voice thick, gruff with emotion. He doesn't look up, just throws his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. 

She hugged back even tighter.

She rubbed at his back soothingly, one hand going up and down and up again, reassuring him that she was there while he choked back a sob, slowly melting into the embrace the same way his brother had only the day before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She still remembered the first time.she got to hold Clampers, tiny, freshly hatched and looking up at her with big, fresh eyes and a giggle, already reaching for her aunt. She'd lifted the tiny troll down carefully from her sisters hair, terrified she'd drop her niece, she'd never held someone so small before, so fragile and soft in her hands. 

She'd been about to hand the child over when her sister had said something, too caught up staring at her new neice to make out the words. But the newly hatched toddler had nodded brightly at their mother and then clung to Delta, shouting "I love you aunt Delta" as loud as she could. 

And of course she'd hugged back. 

After that, they were almost inseparable, little troll riding shotgun in Delta's large hair, hiding from view to jump out and scare anyone behind them and Delta of course would wrap her hair around her neice during naps, hugging her in the soft strands where no one could see while she did paperwork.


	3. Chaz and Hickory shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a few gumdrops between lovers/haters?
> 
> Written by Faerie-Fable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Kiingcorobos art on Tumblr!
> 
> https://kiingcorobo.tumblr.com/post/618619888766943232/he-can-just-grab-his-hat-and-fly-away

Hickory pouted, bottom lip jutting out and everything while he stared up at his on and off again hater/lover. "Give it back" he sighed, caught somewhere between his two accents, resigned to his evening being full of well, this.

"Come get it cowboy pants" the smooth talking smooth jazz player taunted, flicking his tail up out of Hickory's reach with a chuckle, tucking his legs in close to his torso while he floated a little higher.

"There goes my quiet night" the genrefluid troll grumbled, pout dissipating into a proper glare before he reached into his pocket, withdrawing some gumdrops he'd gotten recently. He proceeded to lick one of them, getting it sticky and gross feeling before flicking it at Chaz.

It got stuck in the smooth jazz trolls chest hair. The next one smacked them in the face, making the laughing troll open his eyes just in time to watch one get stuck in his long flowy hair.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ouch" he intoned, hand going to his chest, only to look disgusted when he found the one nestled and sticking grossly to his chest heart.

There was a small sticky _thwack_ as another collided with his shoulder, skin going tacky almost as soon as it had slid off his skin.


	4. Poppy Hugs For Chaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaz isn't used to platonic affection, he's not used to having friends, and he's not used to hugs. Cue Poppy being well, Poppy.
> 
> Written by Faerie-Fable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a friend's, captainunderkrupps art, y'all should definitely check it out and leave some love for them!  
> https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/post/618614072392433664/sometimes-someone-hugs-you-and-you-realize-how

The first time Poppy had hugged Chaz it was purely accidental, she'd been lost in thought about the last leader meeting, pacing back and forth and he'd casually floated into her path. When she'd bumped into him she had done what any pop troll would, apologised and hugged him immediately out of habit, wrapping her arms around him as best she could. 

She'd pulled away quickly, but not quick enough to avoid noticing just how soft his skin was or how soft in general he was. But she'd still been distracted, trying to look for a solution to make it easier to get water from her kingdom to the the rock kingdom. She didn't notice the strange look he gave her, or the way his feet planted themselves firmly on the ground, glancing between her and where she'd hugged him curiously.

The second hug was out of excitement, a need to celebrate when she'd finally come up with a plan to get bottles of water to her girlfriend Barbs kingdom. He'd been right there, leaning against the table while she thought, and when the idea hit her, there was no one else to hug in sight. She'd done.it without thinking, excitedly jumping from her seat to wrap herself around him, it had lasted only a moment, but it had been enough to remember how soft he was. 

She had to run to go to the leader hall to ask Branch for advice on her plan though, so once again she disappeared, not noticing the perplexed and somewhat touched expression on Chaz's face.

The third hug he orchestrated, trying to figure out why he always felt suddenly safe whenever she hugged him. He used her hug timer to his advantage.

He'd followed her to oversee some jobs, to double check the water supply she was sending to the rock trolls and found out it was just the two of them in the barn Hickory and Branch had built. She'd been inspecting the bottles, making sure their lids were screwed on tight and none had holes when the timer chimed, flower opening on her wrist to glow softly in the afternoon light.

She looked around for someone to hug and spotted him floating near the doorway, picking at his nails disinterestedly, "can I hug you?" She asked, voice leaving her in a rush while she dashed to his side, both her small hands grasping just one of his larger ones.

"Sure pop baby" he said smoothly, floating down to the ground slowly, until he was practically yanked down, strong little queen pulling him in tight and close, holding him in her small arms. 

The feeling of safety, of warmth, was overwhelming, and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes before he found himself wrapping himself around her just as tightly with a small sniffle, all his guard down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the prompts people have sent me, I just keep getting distracted by art and random bursts of inspiration, I'm sorry


	5. Brickoppy And Horse Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Hickory got turned into a real Centaur

Hickory had been ignoring the itch for so long it barely registered anymore, until Branch sat beside his rump and reach out to scratch just above the base of his tail while reading a book. 

The book fell to the floor when Hickory moaned in pure bliss, eyes falling shut and one of his hooves feet twitching in time with the scratches only to groan in something a kin to horror when the scritches stopped as suddenly as they started.

Hickory's cheeks flushed dark amber and orange, colour spreading down his chest while he averted his eyes, suddenly self-conscious with Poppy and Branch staring at him like he's grown another head. He twitched all over when Branch reached out tentatively to run his fingertips lightly over "The Spot" and had to bite his lip to keep from groaning in disappointment when the touch didn't turn back into scratching.

Poppy flopped down beside him on his other side and restlessly he tucked his legs back under his body to make space only to groan loudly when her fingers joined Branch's, roughly digging her soft digits into his rump and began to scratch.

"How long have you been itchy for?" The pop trolls asked in unison, Branch's voice low and incredulous while Poppy's was high with a soft giggle to punctuate her words. He couldn't reply except to moan, tail flicking happily while one of his hooves began to twitch again.


	6. Chaz And Hickory Go For A Ride.

Chaz had chosen just the right moment, waiting for the recently turned centaur to be distracted by his coffee machine before floating closer. With only a thought he manipulated some of his long, flowing hair into tendrils, twisting and plaiting two into something like a bridle while a third twisted and shaped itself into something longer. 

He struck without warning, launching himself at Hickory to sit on his soft, fuzzy back, twisting his legs around his yellow waist while the yanked the hair bridle onto the yodelling centaurs face. He tugged and pulled on the reins with a whoop of victory when the shocked troll beneath him began bucking and kicking.

He crowed country slang as best he could, a few tears of laughter leaking from his squinting eyes while he laughed uproariously, clinging for dear life while Hickory began to shout obscenities and threats.

He was thrown off when he got too cocky, distracted by stealing his favourite distractions hat to put it on his own head, midway through yelling "yeehaw cowboy" at the top of his lungs. Hickory managed to twist himself out of the death grip around his waist and jumped at the same time, sending Chaz, screaming with laughter and shock, to the ground. He sat up, holding the hat out with a smooth grin and watched Hickory snatch it, give it a shake and then trot off angrily, feet clipping and clopping on the hard ground.

"Well, the queen of pop won that bet, he really is fun to ride, pity I didn't get to use the whip" he intoned to himself, mumbling under his breath while he floated back into the air to go look for the queen, twirling the tendril of hair he'd shaped into a whip playfully. 


	7. Chaz/Branch floating kisses

Chaz had been about to float past when the idea struck, purple haired troll slowing down while Branch had been ambling distractedly in the opposite direction, eyes downcast and a note pad nearly obscuring his face. He smirked to himself, reaching out with a few tendrils of his long, flowing purple hair to softly caress a real cheek. Branch looked up, squeaking in shock, twisting to look in the direction the intimate touch had come from only for his other ear to be touched, warm fingers stroking from the lobe up to the tip to pinch lightly, tugging him into a kiss. 

Chazs lips were soft, warm, pressing lightly against his and in moments he began to melt, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss a little more while his notepad fell to the ground, forgotten for now. Chazs hands dipped back down to Branch's shoulders, easing the now flushed troll closer until their chests bumped together for a moment. He slipped his hands further down, one hand falling to a blue hip, sneaking under the loose, leafy vest Branch always wore, other hand to the small of his back, tugging him in close. 

His hair floated serenely around them, slowly twisting through the air while he hummed a soft tune into the kiss, tongue moving to softly trace the soft shape of Branch's lower lip before he finally broke the kiss. Their foreheads rested together, small, lingering little kisses pressed quickly to each other's softly flushing faces. 

"I should pick up my notepad" branch mumbled, voice all warm and soft, a hint of shyness creeping into his words even though he couldn't stop smiling. Until he looked down, yelping in shock, legs and arms wrapping around the smooth jazz troll. "How are we both floating?"


	8. Chaz/Hickory floating First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during their late teen years

Chaz still felt himself flush everytime Hickory spoke his name with that soft lilting accent, bashfully looking up at the floating jazz troll through his thick lashes and a small, hopeful little smile. Combined with his messy red hair and lederhosen that still hung awkwardly off the other growing teens frame, how could Chaz say no? Not that he ever thought he would. 

He floated lower, grinning boisterously at the nervous yodeller, feigning confidence despite the frantic beating if his own heart thumping too hard, too fast in his chest. "I thought you were scared of heights?" He asked jokingly right before sweeping his arms out, tugging the other against himself before either of them could lose their nerve. They floated, just a few inches off the ground, humming the song they'd made together under their breaths, shyly meeting each other's gazes intermittently.

Hickory though ended up gasping in shock when he looked down, noticing they'd gone higher than usual, now floating level with the roof of his and Dickorys shack. He squeaked anxiously, burying his face in Chaz's soft, shoulder length hair, eyes screwed shut to block out the sight of the ground too far away.

Chaz chuckled, trying to hide his nerves by running his fingers through messy red locks soothingly before floating sideways so they were over the pond, humming a little louder. "You should open your eyes, this views my favourite" he mumbled between stanzas, tilting his head to the side to kiss a soft yellow cheek.

Hickory's eyes nearly glowed in the soft evening light, looking down at the surface of the pond they were floating over, sunset hitting the water's surface just right and lighting the world up in more yellows and oranges, soft glowing pinks and purples softening the world around them. "The world's all us right now" Chaz murmured before kissing the troll he'd been secretly dating for the first time on the lips 


	9. Chaz/Hickory and Jax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of art by Captainunderkrupps on Tumblr
> 
> https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/post/622113040724279296/hdbdjbdjd-ok-so-the-early-version-of-chaz-from

The diner had finally been rebuilt, paid for by Barb and the Yodellers who had knocked it down in the first place and opening night saw Chaz and Hickory sitting at the same table in a shadowed corner, the bounty hunting trolls occasionally chuckling together, feet brushing under the table and hands held behind the two large cups of beer sitting before them.

Dickory was off trying to get a dance with Delta, searching through the jukeboxes options for an upbeat country song, leaving the other two to complete privacy until Jax showed up, bathtub hovering onto the stage so he could play comfortably and Hickory groaned low in his throat, trying to wipe the memory of the horrible pick up lines the other smooth jazz troll had used earlier while he'd been in line at the salad bar.

"Ugh, it's that creep from the bar" he muttered, ready to hide behind his drink only to pause in shock when Chaz groaned in distaste, speaking over him.

"Oh hair, it's my brother" with a look of pure bewilderment and embarrassment. 

"..." Ran through Hickory's mind while he reeled back, staring in near disgust at his companion who had slapped a hand over his face to hide his shame. 

"I know" the smooth jazz troll muttered, cringing slightly without even looking up at Hickory, seeming to shrink in on himself.


	10. If Hickory Was Evil

He watched her get dragged away by Barbs two rock troll minions with an impassive sneer across his lips, ignoring the joyful cackles of his older brother in favour of watching the sweet little Pop queen disappear over the ridge. It was a pity, sweet, cute little thing like her, but Poppy was just a bit too... poppy, for his tastes, and a job was a job. Hickory turned to Barb, who was peeking at the string around her wrist, the black, spiked armband pulled away just enough to let the pink glow wash up over her wrist. 

"So, opening act and an island just for our music" he called, watching with a hidden smirk when the queen of rock twitched, startling and hiding the string once more.

"Yep" she said, hastily hiding her surprise, popping the P just a bit before relaxing, looking at him and his brother, "need a lift?"

"Won't say no" 


	11. Poppy/Barb Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted back in chapter 1 by Sandra, sorry it's taken so long to get to it

Barb sat up, looking over at the bedroom and watched as Poppy stumbled out, eyes half lidded and glazed while the pop queen mumbled to herself incoherently. This must have been one of the sleepwalking incidents Branch and Hickory had warned the rocker of, and Barb leapt to her feet, setting the guitar she'd been strumming to the side. She quirked her head to the side, expression turning soft while she followed the pink troll to the kitchen, girlfriend mumbling her name under her breath before starting to get to work. 

Barb sat on the bench, watching as Poppy rifled through cabinets and pulled things out of packaging, occasionally searching through the fridge for things like eggs and milk. She ended up eating some poprocks while she watched her sleepwalking girlfriend sit on the kitchen floor to begin mixing things together in large bowls, pop troll somehow knowing where everything was despite being not-exactly conscious. The only times Barb moved from her spot was when Poppy tried to reach for the scissors. 

The rock troll whispered reassurances to the sleeping pop troll, voice soft and full of affectionate warmth, comforting whenever Poppy began to pout because she wanted to do it herself. 

Under Barbs watchful eye Poppy baked two dozen cupcakes and a small batch of strawberry cream filled cake-pops, whispering to herself that those were a special gift for Barb, making her girlfriends cheeks tingle with warmth and flare with colour. Though Poppy ended up snoring on the kitchen floor while she waited for the oven to finish, needing to be carried back to bed by her completely enamoured queen of hard rock who promised to get them out for her. And Barb did, waiting up for the treats to finish and then cleaned the kitchen and the dishes, setting a few teatowels over the baked goods to keep them safe.

When Poppy woke up in the morning it was to Barb in her arms, purring in her sleep, mumbling her name sweetly, an empty PopRocks packet scrunched up on the bedside table and guitar resting upright in the corner.


	12. Dickory/Delta

Dickory strode over, head held high and practiced speech clutched tight in the forefront of his mind as he approached the Sheriff, leaning against a fence, looking out over a paddock full of the cow like creatures.

"Yuu arre looking mighty fine on thiis sunny day Miss Delta" he began, struggling to keep his arms from crossing after climbing to perch on the fence beside her. There was a small humming noise and he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't just telling him to go.

"Perhaps, I mean, vould yuu like to havve dinner vith me tonight?" He asked, prepared speech about how beautiful she was and smooth invite lines fluttering away from his mind, torn to shreds perhaps by the butterflies in his belly. There was no answer for a few long moments, butterflies turning into lead weights before disappearing with his surprise when the sheriff snored then jerked awake, rearing up on her hinds for a moment, hand clutching at her hat in shock.

"Oh Lord, that blink turned into a nap" she said, finally settling, flush high on her soft, round cheeks, blinking sleep from her eyes while she fanned herself with her hat. "Oh heavens, Dickory, how long have ye' been sitting there Sugar? My that's mighty fine.of ye' keeping me company like that, how'd ya like to go to the saloon with me for a bite to eat?"

He agreed without even thinking, too stunned by how beautiful she was in the afternoon light.

"Well then, it's a date sugar, see you there in an hour" she stated before turning and trotting briskly away.


	13. Angst warning! Evil Poppy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends on discord were talking about if Poppy was evil and tried to turn everyone into pop zombies and then I kind of.... Got headcannons.... That needed writing... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine after finally escaping the bergens, it didn't happen when Poppy was a baby it happened in her teens, her father sacrificed himself for her, most of her people died and the remainder started turning grey, she found the pop string and used it to give her people back their colours by turning the grey ones into pop zombies then after she started travelling, taking her people further away and found the country trolls to ask for amnesty/refugee status but their music was sad so she started making them happy and realised she could do that for all the trolls if she just had their strings....

Poppy clutched at the almost complete lyre, colours starting to show through the blank irises, white cracking to reveal broken pink while tears streamed down the pop queen's cheeks. "We can do this Barb, you and me, we can rule together!" Poppy promised, voice as broken as the facade she wore, crumbling down around her.

Some else spoke and Poppy whirled around on them, "but we can make you happy! I promise, you can be happy" she swore, and Barb flinched back, further away from Poppy when she turned to Barb. 

"...and no one has to die this time"

Barb stilled, her one ear twitching to point down, flicked back with nerves and fear as Poppy advanced on her, already strumming on the lyre, the milky white veil already starting to rise back up over the pink irises of the pop queen. "What do you mean... Die?" Barb asked, frozen in place while she watched Poppy zombiefy herself.


	14. Angst warning! Poppy, Branch, Delta, Barb

"you're just so cute, I could eat you up" Delta crooned at the tiny newborn Country trolling, little toddler giggling only for Poppy and Branch to both cry out in fear, rushing to stand between the playing toddler and the sheriff of Lonesome Flats. While Branch took a defensive pose, sharp stick pulled from his hair, he shook head to toe, colours muting and darkening while Poppy threw her greying pink arms around the little troll, picking them up to hide behind Branch. 

"P-please don't eat them!" Poppy yelled, covering the little Trollings ears, big tears rolling down her cheeks while Branch tried to step back, tried to get the three of them out of the little barn and to safety while the other trolls, a combination of Rock and Country stood, staring in disbelief, guilt and confusion gnawing at their guts.

"It's... Just a figure of speech?" Delta said hesitantly, making her statement sound more like a question, worry writ across her soft features.

"Maude wasn't lying during the tour..." Barb whispered, the reaction bringing up a memory of a story she'd been told and guilt crashed through her, making her feel sick to her gut. "Poppy... Branch... No one's going to eat the baby" Barb added, reaching out for the little trolling to hand them back to their mother. Branch and Poppy both flinched, almost running, colours fading a little more while they huddled together protectively around the tiny little foal. 

It took an age to cajole the two pop trolls into giving up the baby, the two mom's immediately wrapping them in their arms, watching tearfully as the two pop trolls sagged against each other, seeming to run out of energy as soon as they werent protecting the tiny little bundle. Poppy wrapped Branch in her arms, burying her face in his black hair while he pressed his nose to her throat, inhaling her calming scent between sobs that shook his whole body.

Barb shoo'd her rockers away, whispering for Sid and Riff to tell the country trolls that Delta sent with them the story Maude had told so long ago, the two rockers looking as sick as Barb felt, green tinge on their cheeks and guilt in their eyes. As soon as it was only the small family and the rulers in the barn Barb sagged, sitting on the floor, back against a haybail while she stared forelornly at the ceiling. 

Delta was the one to break the silence, moving closer to the pop trolls, pulling them in against herself for a hug after lowering herself to the ground, not caring about her white fur getting dirty. "What... What in hairs sake was that about?" She asked gently, still a little incredulous at their strong reaction. 

Branch tensed in her arms, a loud, broken sob tearing through his throat before he could muffle it, pressing his face into Poppy's dress, clutching tight to her shoulders while he began to truly cry. Poppy just stared ahead despondently, absentmindedly patting his back while she slowly turned a little greyer, hug timer blossoming on her wrist without her even caring.

"pop trolls... Used to get eaten, every year" Barb whispered, three country trolls staring at her. "Maude told me while they were a prisoner during the tour, I didn't..... I didn't believe them" her voice was raw, a lump forming in her throat, chest tight while she looked at one of her partners barely hanging on to their other partner. 

"It was the Bergens" Poppy whispered, hanging her head, hiding her face in black hair with a small sniffle, hands shaking while they rubbed at Branch's back, scrunching his vest in washed-out pale pink fists.

Now Delta and the two country mom's understood why the pop trolls had reacted so harshly to a common phrase, guilt sitting like lead in their guts. The baby trolling, too young to understand properly, was hugged even tighter, parents staring at each other, twin looks of terror at the thought that someone would eat their baby on their faces.

"Happy meals" Barb whispered, clenching her hands into fists, wishing she could just take every pop troll back home with her, to keep them safe, to try and make up for the generations of abuse they'd suffered while on their own.


	15. Dickory/Delta shenanigans

Hickory didn't understand his older brothers sudden obsession with every stool they came across. The feral gremlin of a yodeller would drop everything to just go stand on one then circle it like he was trying to measure it with just his eyes. Three jobs nearly got given up because of this strange obsession but Hickory kept his mouth firmly shut, hoping that if he didn't bring it up, he'd get to go on vacation to pop village sometime soon.

Dickorys perfect stool happened to be found at the saloon in Lonesome Flats, shorter yodeller sprinting ahead of the taller to go measure it, pushing all other trolls away before grinning maniacally, laughing uproariously before lifting it above his head and sprinting once more. Hickory half expected the deranged troll to escape the saloon but instead he rushed to shove the stool down beside the Sheriff and Mayor, Delta Dawn.

Confusion gave way to understanding and then embarassment, Hickory groaning in the back of his throat before turning his back, a certain little Clampers rushing over to escape with him while Dickory kissed Delta's soft cheeks then her lips, whispering something neither relatives **ever** wanted to hear.


	16. New Headcanon Accepted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by my discord friends who inspired me by giving the baby rock troll on tour with Barb a name.   
> Introducing Sid Frets little baby bro, Shred Fret!

Sid Fret rolled his eyes affectionately, watching other trolls skirt around the edge of the little area Shred was playing guitar in, trying to copy a move Barb had shown the small Trolling. He crossed his arms, leaning back against an amp with a small grin while his baby brother tried to "power chord" and slide on his knees. 

"Yeah man, that rocked!" Sid called, holding up his hands in the devil horns sign. A few other trolls threw up horns as well, one of Sids friends even going so far as to start headbanging. "Livin up t'your name lil' Shredder" Sid said, closing his arms around the excited trolling who had sprinted to throw himself into a hug, headbutting his older brother in the gut.

Not that Sid minded all that much, Shred Frets headbutts were just one of the little ways his baby bro showed love after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/sSADp4J
> 
> My trolls role play server, feel free to join whether you're a casual roleplayer or a more in-depth one.


	17. Brickoppy Mornings

Branch had woken up first, moving to rest his chin on his arms, crossed on the chest he'd been using as a pillow and smiled, soft and sweet while he watched Hickory and Poppy sleep. He reached out, brushing soft pink hair out of Hickory's face, his aqua-teal fingers grazing a stubbled cheek. Lips pressed to his hand before he could pull away, eliciting a small flush to the tips of his pointed ears when he finally realised Hickory's eyes were blinking open.

"Morning" he mumbled softly, voice a little gravelly from sleep still, slowly pulling his hand back to himself, resting it on warm, golden chartreuse skin, the steady thump, thump, thump of Hickory's heart beating beneath his palm. 

Hickory's arm around him tugged, pulling him closer until their lips were just touching, "good mornin' t'ye too", the country yodeller whispered, every brush of his lips against Branch's sending shivers of delight down his spine. Branch pressed forward just that tiny bit, finally connecting their lips with a small hum of bliss.


	18. Poppy/Riff cuddles!

Poppy hadn't meant to fluster Riff, but now that she had, making the lanky troll flush and fumble, hair poofing out from under the rim of his beanie, she couldn't help but realise just how cute he was. She smiled adoringly while he was too busy stammering to see and then leapt forwards, wrapping herself around him in a hug, knocking him backwards onto the lounge. She didn't let go, not until he'd stopped making those admittedly adorable little sounds and relaxed, hugging her back. 


	19. Delta and Trollex, mom friend!

Delta strummed along, banjo twanging just right while Trollex hummed, voice autotuning to the same note with a grin while he floated above her, hanging upside down with his eyes closed, grin wide across his cheeks. "oh, you're just too adorable" Delta declared, letting the banjo hang on it's strap while she reached up, hands as quick as lightning so she could pull him down into a snuggly hug. She kissed the young kings cheek affectionately before releasing him. "Go on kiddo, get back to your duties, you got a rave tonight" she reminded him with a warm, motherly grin.


	20. Brickoppy Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Brickoppy, formerly Kiingcorobo of Tumblr

[Heatwave Human Poppy&Branch by Brickoppy on Tumblr (formerly Kiingcorobo)](https://brickoppy.tumblr.com/post/623916401663574016)

Hickory had had enough of this blasted heatwave, so, without any further ado, he stood, grumbling and growling to himself, voice low and gravelly while he started walking towards the small lake. Most of the pop villagers were at the beach area, leaving the small little pool near the shady glen he and his partners had occupied left in peaceful privacy.

Poppy was the one who noticed he was gone first, blinking dazedly before spotting his jeans, laying forgotten on the mossy forest floor, hat trapped under the denim to keep it from being blown away, and when she looked further, slapping her dark hand against Branch's side to get his attention, her mouth fell open.

Hickory was in the water, wearing only a pair of shorts as underwear, back to the two pop villagers and his body slowly getting swallowed by the water. She stood, sprinting for the water to join him, branch spluttering before following too.

Branch, though slightly shorter and usually not a sprinter, somehow beat Poppy to the water's edge, throwing himself bodily at the country Yodellers tanned back with a noise that could only be described as a battle cry. Both men went down, a large spash obscuring them from view before the taller man stood, Branch clinging to his back with a laugh, water dripping down both their bare chests.

Poppy found herself rushing faster, splashing noisily to get to the same spot as them, watching the water trail over their broad shoulders. "Why are you two so cute together?!" Poppy shouted, not even bothering with a brain-to-mouth filter.

Branch flushed, clinging tighter to Hickory's back with an embarassed laugh while the cowboy grew a mischievous grin, winking at Poppy playfully before flopping backwards to dunk himself and Branch back in the cool water.

Branch shot out of the water with an undignified, hilariously high screech, splashing water at the laughing cowboy who now sat in the shallow water. Poppy splashed Branch with a giggled battle cry of her own before attempting to rush forwards, the water lapping at her thighs slowing her considerably, but blinded by water and laughing too hard to pay attention, Branch ended up getting knocked over again. This time Poppy kissed him on their way down, not taking her lips off his until they were both underwater.

She pinched his sides playfully right before she popped back up, diving away from him to swim, to try and hide behind Hickory's back.

"Poppy! Not fair!!" Branch shouted, gasping for air as he shot up out of the water, board shorts sitting low on his hips while he attempted to stride over to where Poppy was clambering onto Hickory's broad shoulders, yodeller laughing while she shrieked in fake fear of the big mean terrible Branch.

"He's gonna get me, hurry up Hickory" Poppy squealed, only to squeak when the cowboy winked at Branch and then flopped back again, using the same trick he had on Branch with her.


	21. Sid Fret/Riff & Sid Fret/Chaz

Sid didn't realise he'd double booked himself out to two of his partners until Chaz knocked on his apartments door. "I'll be back in a minute man" he said, pushing himself up off the floor he and Riff had been sitting on, carefully avoiding stepping on his boyfriends study sheets. Riff nodded anxiously, not even looking up from the book he was struggling to memorise in time for finals.

When Chaz looked up, flowers in hand for Sid, he didn't even bat an eye when the usually lazy rocker seemed stressed. "Hey Chaz, I'm really sorry man, I ended up double booking myself, I promised Riff weeks ago that I'd help him study this weekend" Sid mumbled, stepping outside, leaning forwards to kiss the jazz trolls soft cheek warmly.

"He's pretty stressed at the moment and I don't know how to help more" the rocker admitted, melting slightly when his partner wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug and kissing his cheek back. 

"I know what to do" Chaz declared, smooth smirk across the smooth jazz trolls lips, winking slightly before thrusting the flowers forward, forcing them into Sids hands. The dark haired rocker followed Chaz back into his apartment, curious to see what he had planned. 

He set the bouquet in a cup of water, kitchen counter suddenly looking a lot more cheerful thanks to the daffodils and daisy flowers before ambling into the small lounge area. Chaz had pulled out his clarinet, playing something quietly, and Sid watched with a slowly growing smile as Riff calmed, able to study more peacefully.


	22. Rare pair surprise! Platonic couple!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame DifferentJasper for how much I love this rare pair couple, if you're reading this Jas, know that I love your inspirational art!

Hickory hadn't meant to ruin his shirt at the party, all he'd done was stretch, but apparently, the button up Satin and Chenille had made for him hadn't been able to handle it. He'd been fine wearing a ruined shirt, he could wear it like his vest... Just with sleeves. No one at the party had minded, and Biggie's blush had been pretty cute, taller troll becoming just a touch bashful whenever Hickory came up to ask for a sweet lil kiss.

He stayed behind to help Biggie clean up after the party, and Biggie had offered, all sweet and sincere, cuddling Mr Dinkles close, for Hickory to stay the night. He'd almost declined, pointing out his pajamas were elsewhere, but Biggie had offered one of his shirts, holding it up against Hickory. 

The hug timer sealed it, platonic partner picking up the chartreuse troll in a tight hug, one blue arm around the cowboys waist while Dinkles mewed. How could Hickory say no to wearing a giant shirt and cuddles with one of his boyfriends?


	23. Poppy/Barb hurt/comfort

Poppy was distracted, pulling cupcakes from her oven in her cute little kitchen, wearing the apron Barb had gifted her, "kiss the cook" written across the front with extra pockets messily sewn onto it by Barb herself. "Is it okay if I have a look at some of your scrapbooks?" The rocker asked, looking at the bookshelf that looked like it was trying to grow, so many extensions protruding from its various surfaces. She didn't wait for the affirmative, just grabbed one off a shelf and sat on the floor, spreading it open across her lap. 

Poppy had told her about the bergens, but looking at the horrifying scenes the bubbily, happy queen had once scrapbooked, blood and decapitations filling two pages as well as images of crying trolls wrapped in burrito and taco shells made her snap the book shut, breathing a little rough before she turned wide, pink on pink eyes to her girlfriend bustling about the kitchen. She scrambled to her feet, book clutched tight to her chest until she could slam it down next to cooling cupcakes, freeing her arms so she could yank the other queen into a tight hug. "I'll never let anyone hurt you" she promised, voice a low growl to cover way her words wavered emotionally.


	24. Hickory/King Quincy first kiss

Hickory had been enjoying his vacation in Vibe city, learning about their traditions and hanging at their various food joints and bars, learning a new story and meeting new trolls every day. He'd especially come to enjoy the quieter evenings spending time with the funny but chilled out king. What had started as curiosity, asking about mixgenre trolls and finding out that Funk was about love and spreading that love, had turned to a genuine and true friendship and was slowly evolving into even more. They'd ended up back at the royals place after a few drinks and some food, the two trolls laughing and enjoying themselves while they sang a song that had been playing on the radio only earlier, only going quiet when Quincy bent down, dipping Hickory into a low kiss halfway through.


	25. Hickory/Chaz kitten

Hickorys fingers were so gentle combing though the soft tresses of Chaz hair, the two trolls sitting together under the starry sky, watching the pop trolls party like it were still only lunch time. Chaz made one of them little noises in the back of his throat, the little "mrrt" as he stretched, slowly sitting up to lean against the Yodellers side.

"Come on kitten, let's go to the bunker, Branch is probably waiting for us" Hickory murmured, turning his head so he could press a sweet, tickly little kiss to Chazs ear, chuckling affectionately when it twitched then flicked. 

"Y'think Blueberry set aside some dinner for us?" Chazz purred, one hand reaching up to push the hand in his hair out playfully, twining their fingers together instead.


	26. Barb/Reader

Her eyes when they land on you get impossibly brighter, pink on pink lighting up in joy while she grinned, strutting over, guitar slung around her back so she can reach out. It always sends shivers down your spine when her callused fingers touch your face, and this time is no different. 

She reached out, gently caressing along your jaw to cup your face in her hands while stepping closer, right into your space with a small whisper of "babe, you came to my show". Like she can't believe you actually came.

Before you can day anything she leans forward, lips pressing soft but eager to yours Infront of the entire stadium. She kisses you like she can't get enough, fingers twitching against your jaw before curling up behind your head, tangling in your hair while she tilts her head into the kiss.

You can't help the way you melt, relaxing into her hold, your own hands clutching at the suit she's wearing on stage. The kiss breaks only when your both out if air, and it feels like you're the only trolls in the world.

"We should go on a date" she suggests, suddenly excited, fuschia coloured eyes begging you to say yes. "We should go now, go get something to eat"

And of course you say yes.


	27. Barb/Reader 2

Her arm over your shoulder was warm and safe, tucking you in close to her side while the two of you sat on her throne. The few trolls littering about didn't pay either of you any mind while she read, important but boring documents judging by the way her brow tilted. You looked around, checking no one's watching and with a grin of pure mischief you struck. 

You twisted in her hold, pushing the documents away to the arm of the throne and then kissed her with a giggle. She blinked in shock, hands twitching to reach for you while you pin her down and then began kissing every part of her face you can until she was laughing.

When you pulled away you were both flushed but grinning, holding hands between you with your fingers interlocked with hers. "Well, that's a lot more fun than reading about a guitar strings shipment" she said breathlessly, releasing one of your hands to reach up, fingers brushing lovingly over your soft cheek before she sat up, pulling you in at the same time to return the kisses three-fold.


End file.
